Eve
Eve is a mysterious and powerful being known by the title of "Mother of All". She resides in the depths of Purgatory. Like the Leviathans, to whom she is related, Eve was part of existence before angels, which gives her an advantage over them, being able to inhibit them from using their holy powers, and possibly kill them. Eve created the Alphas, which were the first monsters of their allotted kind from whom their entire species descended from. Before re-emerging in the 21st century, Eve had last been on Earth around ten thousand years ago. History Origin Eve predates angels (except Archangels), which would dictate that she also existed before the creation of Hell, humans, and Demons. Her origins seem to overlap with that of the Leviathans, a primordial, proto-monster species which also predated most other creations of God. In fact, one of her first children, the Alpha Vampire, implied that Eve herself is a Leviathan or descends from them. At some point in her long existence, Eve created the Alphas, which were the first monsters of their allotted species. Physical Appearance Eve's true appearance is not known. Her eyes glow a fiery yellow-orange when using her abilities, but in reality, they are milky-white. Personality Like Death, Eve is normally content to uphold the natural order; more specifically where monsters and humans kill each other in turn. She exhibits few emotions beyond serenity, she seems to be upfront and honest. Eve is largely apathetic towards the human race as a whole, but occasionally shows disdain or cruel amusement towards them. She views herself as a loving mother with regards to all monsters descended from her. She also seems to look down on God, whom she claimed to know, for having abandoned his children, i.e. humankind, something she claims she would never do. '' Powers and Abilities ''Eve is very old and powerful, stronger than any monster, demon, or angel. Her power compared to that of the Leviathans is thoroughly unknown. However, being related to them, she shares some abilities with the Leviathans, notably a resistance to angelic powers and shapeshifting. Eve is also one of the very few entities capable of creating new beings and one of the only beings with the rare ability of permanently altering souls to create monsters otherwise known as Fallen Beasts, a trait she passed on to all of her children. She is considered as powerful as deities. ''Immortality -''' Eve is immortal and cannot die of disease or old age. She referred to herself as being older than even the angels.'' ''Invulnerability''' - Conventional weapons and most mystic ones do not have any effect on Eve. The only known thing that can kill her is Phoenix ash, either by ingestion, being injected with it, or being shot with shotgun shells filled with the ashes.'' ''Flight - When possessing a vessel Eve can fly.'' ''Possession - In order to manifest on Earth, Eve requires the use of a vessel, and that vessel has to be a virgin girl.'' ''Advanced Biokinesis - She is able to create new species by mixing the other monster species.'' * ''Conversion - She can turn humans into whatever kind of monster she desires, through physical contact, a bite, a kiss, or even a gentle touch.'' * ''Monster Birthing - As the Mother of All monsters, she can also give birth to them.'' ''Regeneration - She can heal severe and mortal wounds.'' ''Super strength - Her strength is far superior to humans, many earthly supernatural creatures and even angels.'' ''Super speed - She can move at undetectable speeds for a human being.'' ''Teleportation - She can reappear in different locations at will.'' ''Shapeshifting - Her shapeshifting is advanced to a degree seen only on a few other creatures; the Alpha Shapeshifter, the Leviathans, and the Archangels.'' ''Telepathy - She is psychically linked to all monsters, allowing her to know what they do and speak to them through their minds and can communicate with her children even while imprisoned in Purgatory. She can also read a human's mind.'' ''Compulsion - Using her mental link to her children, Eve can control the various monster lines and instill bloodlust in them, even over great distances including through dimensions as well.'' ''Supernatural Senses - She possesses heightened senses.'' ''Angelic Power Negation - Due to her advanced age and knowledge, Eve is able to block angels from accessing their powers by 'unplugging' them through her mere presence. Her overall knowledge over angels is extensive. She shares this ability with the Leviathans.'' ''Supernatural Concealment - Eve is able to conceal her presence from an Angel. Eve shares this ability with the Leviathans.'' Weaknesses Eve is quite difficult to destroy; only a few weapons and forces are able to kill her. * ''Phoenix ash - Ashes of a phoenix can kill Eve'' * Primordial entities '- God, Amara, Death, and The Archangels can effortlessly kill Eve.'' * ''Death's scythe '- It can kill anything in existence. * '''The First Blade '- Powered by the Mark of Cain it can kill anything in existence.''